Flappy Bird
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, Flappy Bird itu game apa sih?"/ "Flappy Bird itu permainan yang memainkan burung. Kalo disentuh, burungnya naik. Kalo gak disentuh, burungnya turun."/ "IH! SASUKE-KUN MESUUMMM!"/ Rated T untuk menimbukan kesalahpahaman :p, SasuSaku, AU, OOC, Friendship-Humor. Stuck in the summary, sorry - - Mau review? :3


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Flappy Bird © Kumada Chiyu**

**Warning! : **_**typo(s), OOC, AU, bahasa non-baku, a little bit of humor, Oneshoot!**_

_**Don't like? Don't read, of course! Be smart guys!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm?"

Sakura masih memperhatikan seisi ruangan kelasnya berada. Dia masih heran melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang terlihat serius sekali dengan _gadget_ mereka ditangan masing-masing.

Padahal sekarang saatnya istirahat siang. Biasanya, seluruh teman-temannya akan dengan suka cita menyambut bel tanda istirahat, dan langsung berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin sekolah, atau ketempat manapun yang bisa merelakskan diri sejenak.

Dan biasanya, dua orang sahabat perempuannya, Ino dan Hinata, juga pasti akan langsung mengajak dirinya ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan, atau sekedar duduk-duduk sambil memesan segelas jus. Tapi, yang dilihatnya sekarang malah mereka berdua sedang asyik berkutat dengan _gadget_ di hadapan mereka.

Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar membuat Sakura terheran sendiri. Bukan hanya hari ini saja sih, lebih tepatnya sudah seminggu ia merasakan perubahan atmosfir dikelasnya saat memasuki jam istirahat, atau ketika jam kelas kosong karena guru tidak hadir.

Sekarang teman-temannya sangat fokus ke ponsel pintar mereka. Raut muka serius tercetak di wajah masing-masing anak dikelasnya, bahkan mengalahkan keseriusan saat membahas pelajaran _favorite_ mereka masing-masing.

Sakura masih penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka semua sih?

"No, lo lagi ngapain sih? Hinata juga, dari tadi serius banget sama _handphone_nya." Sakura bertanya ke Ino yang ada di samping tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Hinata ada didepan bangku mereka.

"Hm? '_Tar_ dulu Sak, lagi nanggung nih." Ino menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura. Ia masih fokus menghadap ponselnya sendiri sambil menyentuh-nyentuh layar sentuh ponselnya. Bahkan kadang, terdengar pekikan kecil yang tertahan dan raut gemas terlihat di wajah cantik Ino.

"Ih, emang lo lagi ngapain sih? Serius banget." Sakura mulai ikutan melihat kearah ponsel Ino. Ingin tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh sahabatnya itu, karena sukses membuat dirinya dicuekkin.

"Sak, jangan ganggu dong, _please_. Tanya Hinata aja sana." Ino mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga memunggungi Sakura. Bahkan ia tak mau melepaskan tangannya dari layar sentuh ponsel pintarnya itu.

"Ck. Nyebelin lo." Sakura berdecak malas karena mendapat respon kurang baik dari Ino. Dan ia langsung menoleh menghadap Hinata.

"Hin, kamu lagi ngapain sih? Serius banget dari tadi."

"A-ah, ano Sa-Sakura-_chan_, aku lagi main Flappy Bird. Tunggu sebentar ya, ―AH!" Hinata yang sedang fokus langsung teriak kecil dan langsung terlihat sedikit gusar.

"Kamu kenapa, Hin?" Sakura bertanya sedikit panik, takutnya ada apa-apa dengan sahabatnya itu.

"I-itu, burungnya nabrak baloknya. _Game over_ deh." Hinata sedikit menghela nafas gusar.

"Burung? Nabrak balok? Maksudnya apa, Hin?" Sakura gak ngerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"ARGH! Sial! Padahal dikit lagi '_tuh_!" Teriakan ino membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearahnya. Ino langsung membalikkan badannya kearah dua sahabatnya itu.

"Lo kenapa sih, no? Teriak-teriak gitu. Malu tau didengernya." Sakura cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah, biarin aja Sak, yang lain juga pada teriak-teriak gitu. Tuh, liat aja." Ino menggendikkan dagunya menunjuk kearah teman-temannya yang lain. Hampir semuanya berteriak-teriak sambil sedikit menyumpah serapah, bahkan ada yang memukul-mukul meja.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" Sakura masih tidak mengerti dengan suasana kelas.

"Gak tau, haha. Eh, lo kalah lagi ya, Hin? Gue juga kalah nih, barusan. Skor berapa?" Ino bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Ah, I-Ino-_chan_, iya a-aku kalah. Skor aku, sepuluh." Hinata menjawab.

"_Widih_, udah lumayan itu mah Hin. Gue aja cuma delapan. Lo kan tau, skor paling tinggi aja gak nyampe lima belas! Bikin gue geregetan aja mainin nih _game_." Ino menimpali.

"I-iya, aku setuju sama kamu." Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Ino.

"Ha? Kalian berdua ngomongin apa sih? Gue gak diajak-ajak nih." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

"Lagi main Flappy Bird." Ino akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Flappy Bird? Itu apaan?" Sakura bertanya dengan alis melengkung naik keatas.

"Yaampun, Sak, Sak. Lo tuh _kudet_ banget sih. Makanya, gaul sedikit dong. Jangan pacaran mulu sama buku!" Ino berkata dengan wajah yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan. Hinata cuma bisa ketawa.

Sakura mendelik, "Enak aja! Gue gak pacaran sama buku tau! Pacar gue itu kan, Sasuke-_kun_ tercinta."

"Lo tuh enak, udah pacaran sama Sasuke, yang termasuk cowok incaran se KHS, tapi lo nya masih aja _kudet_ gitu. Malu-maluin banget tau. Udah sana, mending lo tanya sama pacar lo, Flappy Bird '_tuh_ apaan. Sekalian minta ajarin. Gue mau main lagi nih, gue ada taruhan besar-besaran skor sama Shika soalnya." Ino langsung kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Ih, dasar nyebelin lo, No." Sakura cuma menatap sinis kearah Ino yang udah bergumam kecil dan kadang alisnya ditautkan.

"Bener '_tuh_, saran I-ino-_chan_. Kamu tanya sama Sasuke a-aja. A-aku mau main lagi ya, Sa-sakura-_chan_." Hinata tersenyum ke Sakura sebelum kembali menatap kearah ponselnya sendiri.

"Ih, dasar." Sakura langsung bergegas menuju kelas sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke yang berada disamping kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

'_Itu dia, Sasuke-_kun_.'_ Dan akhirnya Sakura melihat objek yang sedang dicarinya. Sedang duduk dibelakang kelas dekat jendela, sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Sakura sedikit malas, mungkin Sasuke juga main _game_ yang sedang dimainkan Ino dan Hinata juga. Dan Sakura takut, kalau ia nanti juga akan dicuekkin sama Sasuke karena harus fokus pada game itu. Tapi, ia tetap berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuunn_~" Sakura memanggil manja kekasihnya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam menanggapi panggilan kekasih _pink_-nya itu.

Sakura langsung duduk disamping Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_ lagi apa?"

"Lagi main _game_ nih." Sasuke jawab sambil jari-jarinya tak lepas untuk menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Main _game_ apa? Flappy Bird ya?" Sakura kembali nanya.

"Hn."

"Dikelas aku juga pada main _game_ itu. Bahkan, Ino dan Hinata juga kecanduan." Sakura menceritakan keadaan kelasnya.

"Hn."

"Emm, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mau nanya boleh?" Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke masih fokus ke ponselnya.

"Emm, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kan gak pernah main _game_ Flappy Bird itu '_tuh_. Jadi, Flappy Bird itu _game_ apaan sih?" Sakura nanya dengan tampang super duper polosnya.

Sasuke langsung seketika mem_pause_ _game_ itu, lalu langsung menoleh ke Sakura yang ada disampingnya. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut, tapi masih bisa dikendalikan dengan wajah datarnya itu. "Kamu gak tau Flappy Bird?"

"Emmm." Sakura bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Serius?" Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

"Serius. Makanya, aku kan tadi nanya ke kamu. Flappy Bird itu _game_ apa sih?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan kedua mata yang berbinar mengharapkan jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Soalnya, nanya ke Ino dan Hinata malah disuruh nanya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung membeku di tempat. Ia terlihat sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Padahal, pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana. Tapi entah kenapa Uchiha Bungsu satu ini, terlihat sulit sekali menjawabnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ Kok diem aja sih? Ayo, jawab." Sakura mengguncang-guncang lengan Sasuke pelan.

"E-eh, itu sayang. Emm, aku bingung jawabnya gimana." Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah. Sakura gantian yang heran melihat tingkah laku kekasih _stoic_ didepannya ini._ 'Tumben, kok pake salah tingkah begitu sih?'_

"Kenapa mesti bingung? Emang itu _game_ apa sih?" Sakura makin penasaran.

"Mending kamu tanya ke Ino atau Hinata. Supaya gak terjadi salah paham." Sasuke kembali menjawab dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ih, aku malah disuruh mereka untuk nanya ke Sasuke-_kun_. Malah sekalian minta diajarin. Dan, emangnya kenapa mesti salah paham segala kalau bukan mereka yang ngasih tau ke aku, Flappy Bird itu _game_ apa? Kenapa gak kamu aja sih, yang ngasih tau aku sekarang?"

Sumpah, Sasuke bener-bener gak tau harus jawab apa. Apalagi, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya ini, kalau sudah penasaran akan sesuatu, akan terus ditanyakan sampai ia mendapat jawabannya.

Sebenernya gampang saja sih, untuk Sasuke memberitahukan Flappy Bird itu _game_ apa. Tapi dengan penjelasan yang dirasa Sasuke sedikit bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman untuk yang mendengarnya. Apalagi, kekasihnya ini termasuk golongan _kudet_, dan belum pernah memainkan _game_ ini. Pasti nanti dia akan membayangkannya kearah yang salah.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke sedikit menghindar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura satu ini. Supaya, tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_~, ayo jawab!" Sakura mulai mengguncang lengannya sedikit keras.

"Sakura… Aku, gak bisa. Lebih tepatnya enggak sanggup." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi.

"Ayolah! Emang kenapa kamu gak mau ngasih tau aku sih?" Sakura mulai merajuk.

"Aku takut kamu salah paham." Sasuke mencicit kecil. Tapu, Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ih, aku janji deh, enggak akan sampai salah paham." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Ayoooo, kasih tau aku Sasuke-_kuun_."

"Sasuke-_kun_ ganteeeng."

"Sasuke-_kun_ pacar aku paling _kece_ di dunia. Ayo kasih tau pacarmu yang cantik iniiiii."

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_!"

Sasuke-ku―" perkataan Sakura terpotong karena suara Sasuke.

"Argh! Baik-baik! Aku kasih tau kamu. Tapi aku gak nanggung akibatnya ya." Sasuke akhirnya menyerah.

"Iya. Udah, buruan kasih tau aku." Sakura terlihat bersemangat mendengar jawaban yang sedari tadi itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Jadi…" Sasuke memulai. Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk sambil konsentrasi mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar lebih kecil, bahkan hampir seperti berbisik.

"Flappy Bird itu…" Sakura masih antusias. Sasuke menelan sedikit ludahnya.

"Flappy Bird itu permainan yang memainkan burung. Kalo disentuh, burungnya naik. Kalo gak disentuh burungnya turun. Ngerti?" Sasuke cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang setelah memberi tahu jawaban yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Hening.

Sakura masih mencerna perkataan Sasuke tadi. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinga dan leher. Langsung ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"IH! SASUKE-_KUN_ MESUUMM!" Sakura langsung lari keluar kelas dan langsung menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Sasuke yang diteriaki mesum, hanya berkedut kesal. Apa-apaan kekasihnya itu. Padahal ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya tanpa ada maksud apapun.

Untung saja, kelas Sasuke hanya berpenghuni dirinya dan Sakura tadi. Karena Sakura berteriak Sasuke mesum itu cukup keras, dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke agak khawatir bagaimana kalo sampai ada murid lain yang mendengarnya? Bisa-bisa harga diri Tuan Muda Uchiha kita ini bisa hancur berkeping-keping. Sepertinya, kekasihnya itu butuh suatu hukuman.

"Haaah, apa kubilang. Pasti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Makanya aku malas menjelaskan ke dirinya. Dan, sepertinya, Sakura butuh penjelasan _privat _mengenai maksud dari _game_ itu yang sebenarnya. Khu-khu." Sasuke menyeringai kearah pintu kelasnya yang tadi dilewati oleh Sakura. Lalu ia langsung kembali memainkan _game_nya yang sempat tertunda, tanpa menghilangkan seringaian seksinya itu.

.

.

.

Di kelas Sakura…

Sakura langusng menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantalan tangannya yang dilipat diatas meja. Wajahnya super duper merah.

Ino dan Hinata yang melihat kedatangan Sakura dan langsung menunduk diatas meja hanya terheran. Bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Hei, jidat. Lo kenapa? Datang-dateng gebrak pintu kelas, terus langsung buru-buru duduk dan sekarang nyembunyiin wajah lo itu." Ino bertanya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sakura-_chan_, baik-baik sa-saja kan?" Hinata bertanya khawatir. Dan Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, jidat. Gimana? Sasuke udah ngasih tau lo belom? Dan udah sekalian diajarin main Flappy Bird?" Ino bertanya sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sakura.

Refleks, Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Ino. Wajahnya semakin bertambah merah karena mengingat kejadian barusan saat ia bersama Sasuke.

"JANGAN PERNAH INGATKAN GUE TENTANG GAME TERKUTUK ITUUUU!"

.

.

.

_Owari._

**A/N :**

**Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan akuuuuuuuu *kedip-kedip* hehe. Fic nya gak jelas ya? Haha, sengaja :p. ya karena memang cuma fic iseng sewaktu nemu gambar yang bertuliskan hal yang Sasuke kasih tau diatas sih. Hihi.**

**Apalagi sekarang, lagi pada kecanduan sama **_**game**_** itu, haha. Tapi, kemarin sempet liat berita kalo Flappy Bird mau dihapus karena berdampak kurang bagus, ckck.**

**Tapi aku salut sama pencipta **_**game**_** itu. Padahal hanya **_**game**_** sederhana, tapi mampu menarik minat masyarakat. :D**

**Gak mau banyak omong, semoga pada ngerti aja deh dengan fic ini. Aku tau, ini gak jelas banget -_- **_**sorry**_**.**

**Terakhir, mau **_**review**_** gak? Mau yaaaaaa~ :3**


End file.
